My group is focused on the development of X-Ray imaging techniques for clinical and research applications. In the US 72% of medical imaging procedures involve X-rays such as radiography, angiography, CT and image guided interventional procedures. We look for ways to improve the specificity of x-ray tests by adding new measurements from the wave nature of x-rays, which are independent from the conventional attenuation contrast, without reduction of the quality and speed of existing measurements in x-ray scans. This research is dependent on the ability to make x-ray optical elements containing arrays of micro or nano meter structures in overall sizes comparable to the human anatomy. This is a highly challenging area at the very edge of nano-fabrication technologies. Our former fabrication expert Dr. Houxun Miao has left NIH to start a fabrication company in Indiana. We collaborated with him this year to characterize x-ray optical elements made with new technologies that Dr. Miao is developing. In collaboration with Dr. Pushin of University of Waterloo and Dr. Hussey of NIST Neutron Research Center, we contributed to advances in neutron interferometry for material science and precision measurements. At the same time, our postbac student David Nguyen and I evaluated micro structures that naturally occur in nature as potential x-ray optical elements with some particular advantages. We identified some interesting materials, but has not yet find the right application for these materials. Future plan: We will continue to collaborate with Dr. Miao in his development of x-ray optics from his company. The natural structure approach has given us an additional option which is ready to be used when the right application comes into view.